Wolves Of The Midnight Stone
by Jayde1717
Summary: The wolves of The Midnight Stone Pack have lived in their beloved home for season after season but all changes when the Great Birch falls, destroying the wolves' home. What will be waiting for them in their new home?
1. Prologue

**This is my first fanfiction and I hope you guys like it. **

* * *

Midnight Stone Pack

Alpha-Kuneer-pale ginger male

Betas

Consultant-Razor-white male with blue eyes

Healer Okani-russet colored she-wolf

Fighters

Kai-white and gray male  
Tsunami-gray she-wolf  
Raven-black she-wolf  
Moonlight-white she-wolf  
Titan-yellow male with amber eyes  
Soren-large silver male with green eyes

Hunters

Cynder-blue-gray she-wolf  
Thunder-dark gray and black male  
Kinkajou-silver and white she-wolf  
Axel-dark red male  
Twilight-gray male  
Star-pretty silver she-wolf  
Mynx-light gray male

Mothers and Pups

Luna-dark gray she-wolf; mother of Storm and Saige  
Orca-black and white she-wolf; mother of Neiyo, Jingo and Hamish

* * *

Prologue

Lighting flashed and thunder boomed through the forest.  
"Everyone! Take cover!" screamed a silver she-wolf. "The Great Birch! It's falling!" another voice was filled with panic.  
"Saige! Where's my pup!?" a dark gray she-wolf was looking around with fear in her eyes.  
"Luna, we'll find her! Take cover now!"  
A pale ginger wolf grabbed Luna by the scruff and hauled her into a bush.  
A silver and white she-wolf stared, to shocked to move, at the falling tree. A white pelt dashed into the clearing and butted the she-wolf into the bush.  
Lightning crackled through the sky and the Great Birch fell.  
"Luna, are you alright?" asked a loud voice, over the shocked pack. "Yes, Kinkajou. Where's Tao? Did he make it?"  
Kinkajou shrugged and the pack consultant talked. "Everyone, stay calm while me, Cynder, Moonlight and Kuneer go and try to find Tao." shapes moved out of the shelter and started to sniff around. Kuneer was Tao's son and next to be Alpha the Midnight Stone Pack. "Razor! He's under the tree!"  
Razor turned his head to see Moonlight sniffing at an unmoving black lump of fur, crushed by the Great Birch.  
"No..." Razor raced over and when it was positive that their Alpha was dead, he let out an agonized and grief filled howl.  
Many joined and the rest of the pack appeared and howled along.  
Not only did the Great Birch kill Tao, it destroyed the pack's home. The rain poured down as the pack hung their heads low and remembered Tao's life.  
"He was one of the greatest Alphas in the pack." Luna murmured. A yelp sounded from a hollow log and Luna pricked her ears.  
Kinkajou looked over and saw Luna walk over to the log. "Saige!" Luna cried.  
Mother and daughter were reunited at last.  
"Kuneer, what are your plans? You're our Alpha now." A white and gray male asked. "We need to find a new home." Kuneer's voice was muffled by grief as he got to his paws and started to pile rocks on Tao's showing body parts.  
Kuneer dipped his head and then he murmured a prayer and then raised his voice, turning to his pack. "Follow me! We must find a new home!" Kuneer announced. Luna picked up her pup and then looked at the other one that was going to be carried by Kinkajou.  
Kuneer walked in front of the pack and started to go towards the Golden Meadows.  
"Do you have any idea where we're going?" demanded a gray she-wolf.  
Kuneer shook his head, but inside him he felt that he did know where he was going and it was a safe place. At least he hoped it would be.

* * *

**A/N **

**Sorry the prologue was so short. I'll try to update soon and whoever can come up with the best idea for the new home shall get a taco. *holds out the taco* **


	2. Chapter 1

**Da second chapter of Wolves Of The Midnight Stone. Plz review and thnx for the ideas. I have something gr8 planned!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Mother! My paws hurt!"

Kinkajou turned her head and looked back at a gray pup.

Luna padded over and scooped up Storm and trotted ahead with him in her jaws.

"Kinkajou! You, Raven and Titan are going to scout ahead!" Razor informed the silver and white she-wolf

Titan was Kinkajou's father and one of the greatest fighters. "Coming." Kinkajou called as she darted over to the two wolves.

"We're going to be climbing for a while to the looks of it so I suggest we rest for a while. Luna's pup is complaining and I think it's cruel that the pups have to walk a far distance."  
Raven was saying.

"I'll talk to Kuneer." Titan turned around and headed towards the Alpha.

"Where shall we go?" Kinkajou asked. Raven shrugged and she sat down with a sigh.

"I never thought we'd have to leave." she sighed.

"Neither did I." Kinkajou gave Raven a comforting lick on the shoulder.

Titan came back and then announced that they would travel towards the direction of the setting sun.

Kinkajou looked a Raven with an unsure look and then followed Titan away from the pack and towards the forest.

Kinkajou studied the forest. It was dark and quiet and she could only hear bugs and small rodents scurrying along the forest floor.

"Ouch!"

Kinkajou's fur bristled as she heard a yelp of pain from Raven.

She spun around and saw Raven lifting up a paw and a thorn was buried deep in her pad.

"Are you okay?" Kinkajou ran over to the black she-wolf with Titan following close behind.

"Dumb thorn." Raven grumbled as she hopped on three paws over to a fallen log and sat down.  
"I can take it out." Kinkajou announced, though she wasn't sure what to do with the pus and blood.

Raven gulped as Kinkajou sank her teeth into the thorn and began to tug.

Raven whimpered in pain as Kinkajou yanked out the thorn.

Titan came over with some oak leaves.

"Those must be for the pus and blood." Kinkajou guessed as her father pressed the oak leaves against Raven's pad.

"You need to be more careful. We don't have time for having injuries every three minutes." Titan looked up at Raven.

She nodded and then looked back at Kinkajou who was checking to see if there were anymore thorns near them.

"I don't see anymore so I guess we can move." Kinkajou said, sitting down next to Raven and watching as the blood slowly began to stop.

After the blood and pus stopped and Titan had given the 'you can walk now' sign, Raven was on all four paws and the sun was slowly disappearing on the horizon.

"I think we should head back and search some more tomorrow." Raven murmured.

Titan stopped and pricked his ears and then nodded slowly and turned around, facing the she-wolves.

Kinkajou began to sniff around and began to go back the way they came.

Then it rained. First a few drops and then a heavy downpour. The wolves were caught right in the middle of a storm.

* * *

"I officially hate rain!" Raven yowled into the night sky.

Titan was still looking around for a shelter but he couldn't see anything. It was dark and wet and Midnight Stone wolves weren't exactly thrilled about rain.

"Kinkajou! Find anything?" Raven called over to the white and silver she-wolf who was sniffing along some boulders and trees.

"No."

Raven growled in frustration as she padded over towards Kinkajou.

"Hey, where'd Titan go?" Kinkajou then realized someone was missing.

Raven shrugged and then heard a howl from far away.

"I found shelter! Just follow my voice!" the howl was Titan's and he sounded triumphant.

Kinkajou turned to Raven and then started to follow the sound of Titan's voice.

Soon enough, Kinkajou spotted the yellow fur of her father.

He was standing near a cave and inside it looked dry, warm and cozy.

Raven's eyes beamed as she turned to look at Kinkajou with relief.

Kinkajou ran out towards Titan, with Raven darting after her.

"Is there anything living there?" Raven asked, sniffing at the entrance to the cave. "No." Titan replied.

"I'm starving." Kinkajou ended with a yawn.

"We'll have to eat in the morning." Titan looked up at the sky and then ran inside the cave with the two she-wolves behind him.

"Raven! You're getting me wet!" Kinkajou complained as the black she-wolf shook the rain water from her pelt.

"Oh and you're completely dry?" Raven retorted, looking at the soaked Kinkajou.

Kinkajou gave up and then shook her fur dry away from Titan and Raven.

She laid down and rested her chin on her paws as she listened to Titan's rhythmic tongue strokes as he washed his fur.

I hope we'll survive. Kinkajou stared out into the forest and prayed.

* * *

**I will update soon! XD**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"No! No! Don't leave me!" Kinkajou opened her eyes and breathed deeply.

"What's wrong? You were fidgeting in your sleep." Raven looked over at Kinkajou.

"It...It was just a nightmare." Kinkajou said, realizing how messy her fur was.

"Well you're safe now." A deep voice told her.

Kinkajou looked over at Titan. Warmth sparked in his eyes.

"Thanks." Kinkajou rose to her paws.

"You can tell us what your nightmare was, you know." Raven's voice had concern in it.

"We might be able to help you." Titan added.

"Well." Kinkajou began. "It was about Mother's death." Kinkajou looked over at Titan and saw empathy in his eyes.

Titan gave Kinkajou a comforting lick on the forehead. "We should start heading back."

"But we don't know where they are." Kinkajou pointed out. "The rain washed away our scent trail." Raven added.

Titan nodded and then looked around, trying to remember the way they came.

"I think I can smell a little bit of Kinkajou's scent near this boulder." Raven was circling the large rock.

Kinkajou went over and sniffed it. _It is my scent..._

"Then we should start to head that way." Titan brushed past the two she-wolves and disappeared between two trees.

Kinkajou, Raven and Titan walked together in gloomy silence.

"Do you think they'll wait for us?" Raven asked suddenly.

"We must pray that they do." Titan looked back at the black she-wolf.

Raven nodded and looked over at Kinkajou.

Her eyes looked tired and her steps were stiff.

"Are you okay?" Raven asked, walking over to walk beside Kinkajou.

"Yes." Kinkajou lied, though her paws ached and tiredness was dragging her down.

"It's obvious that you are not." Raven looked ahead.

"Are you alright?" Titan asked, stopping which made Raven bump into him.

"My paws ache and I'm tired." Kinkajou finally admitted.

"We can rest if you want." Raven suggested.

"No. It'll slow us down." Kinkajou shook her head stubbornly.

Titan and Raven didn't argue anymore and walked ahead with Kinkajou trailing after them.

"Sniff around this area. I think I remember that oak tree where I got the leaves for Raven's pad." Titan ordered, sniffing around the oak tree.

Kinakjou and Raven went over to a hollow log and sniffed around there. Kinkajou could only scent bark and stale squirrel.

Titan pricked his ears as he sniffed more deeply.

"We were here!" he announced happily.

Kinkajou let out a sigh of relief and followed Titan through the rest of the woods.

"I'm starving." Raven mumbled as her stomach growled for the tenth time.

"We should hunt." Kinkajou told Titan.

Titan nodded and told them to all meet back in the small clearing not far from a stream.

Kinkajou padded into a larger clearing and waited for a wild hare bounce through.

Nothing happened.

_Come on, prey! I'm starving over here._

Kinkajou dragged herself back to the clearing and waited for Titan and Raven.

She pricked her ears as she heard rustling leaves and leaped back in surprise as Titan and Raven were dragging back a young doe.

"Where'd you find that?" Kinkajou asked, staring in astonishment. _I didn't believe that there would be deer living in these woods._

"It was grazing near the stream. She had a fawn but it got away." Titan said.

By the sound of his voice, it was obvious that he wanted the fawn as well as its mother.

"Well now we can eat and rest." on the last word, Raven looked straight at Kinkajou.

Kinkajou sat down and started to tear a leg off of the doe.

She bit into it hungrily and beamed with delight.

Titan and Raven began to rip apart the stomach and chest and stripped the meat and ate it.

"This is so good!" Raven's voice was filled with happiness and sweet relief as she ripped into a large chunk of meat.

Kinkajou agreed and finished a leg.

"We need to finish as soon as possible. The others might leave without us." Titan was eating faster now.

"I doubt they'd leave without one of their best fighters." Raven pointed out.

Titan blushed slightly and then finished his chunk of meat.

Kinkajou wondered what her packmates were doing now.

* * *

**In the pack...**

"It's been a day. We should send a search party." Tsunami paced around the temporary camp.

"I know. I'll go talk to Kuneer and Razor." Mynx got up and headed towards the large boulder where Kuneer and Razor were sitting together with their heads lw and in deep conversation.

"I apologize for disturbing you, but it has been a day and me, Axel and Tsunami think we should send a search party for the scouts." Mynx explained.

Kuneer flattened his ears. "We do not need to send a search party. They're smart wolves and will find their way back."

Mynx was about to protest that they might be dead or in trouble but he knew better not to argue with an Alpha.

Mynx looked at Razor hopefully but he had the same look as Kuneer.

Mynx dipped his head and whipped around and ran back to Axel and Tsunami.

"They said no." Mynx sighed as he sat down.

Axel had worried eyes as he looked over to the dark woods where they had last seen the three wolves.

Orca's three pups were playing unaware that three wolves were missing.

Jingo tackled Hamish as Neiyo chased a butterfly.

Hamish ran straight into Axel who almost fell.

"Careful." his voice was calm and not angry.

"Sorry!" Hamish yelped as he scrambled to his paws.

Orca padded over and gathered her kits with her tail.

Soren, Thunder and Moonlight came over to where Axel, Tsunami and Mynx were sitting.

"I'm really worried about Raven." Thunder was saying.

Everyone knew that he was in love with the black she-wolf and it was expected that they would be mates but Raven wasn't interested in having a mate.

"I'm worried about _all _of them." Moonlight flicked a scrap of moss off Thunder's shoulder with her tail.

Axel got up and told them that they should form a private patrol to find the missing wolves.

"And betray Kuneer?" Soren sounded surprised. He shook his head.

"I will go." Thunder announced quietly.

Axel looked at him gratefully and then at Moonlight. She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I can't but I wish you good luck." Moonlight licked Thunder on the cheek.

Thunder was Moonlight's brother.

"When should we go?" Axel whispered.

"Tonight." Thunder suggested.

Axel nodded and asked Mynx if he was going to go with them.

"Yes." Mynx said.

Axel knew he and the other two males were taking a huge risk but they would do it for the lost scouts.


End file.
